


Under My Skin

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, mentions of past Luna/Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholding.For Day 7 of Ignoct week 2017, Simple prompt: Scars/Scar Worship.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> (another very swiftly-written fic, please forgive errors!)

"How bad is it?"

Noctis swallows, hard. "Well."

"Be truthful. I can't see, remember."

Noctis raises a hand to Ignis's eye, traces around the jagged edges at the top of the worst scar. "This, here, is all scar tissue. Reddish-brown. Looks sort of painful, burned -- how did it happen, really?"

"I don't remember."

Noctis's fingers track sideways, down beneath Ignis's temple, down Ignis's cheek. "That's the lowest edge."

"Of that scar."

Noctis lifts his other hand to the scar on Ignis's other eyebrow, then the bridge of his nose. "Those aren't as bad. Might even heal up alright?"

Ignis's blank, unseeing gaze stares straight through Noctis. "Perhaps."

"Do they hurt?"

"No. In fact, there's no sensation, really. I can feel pressure, if you touch the eye, but not pain, not heat or the feel of your skin."

Noctis lets his hand go down, to the scar on Ignis's mouth. "And this one?"

"Would likely be healing a lot better if I didn't keep picking at it," Ignis says, and sighs. "I know the extent of it, Noct. But am I… ugly, now?"

It's hard to vocalise the answer, because the question makes Noctis's throat close up in pity. "No," he breathes shakily, "not ugly."

Ignis makes an uncertain noise.

"Not to me, anyway." Knowing Ignis can't see him blush helps, Noctis realises. "I mean, different. But still hot."

Ignis has to _know_ Noctis likes him -- definitely knows, after that one time with the mistletoe -- but Noctis has never been sure if Ignis returns that interest _really_. There's always been everything else in the way. So when Ignis dips his chin a little, moves his face in closer, it takes Noctis a moment to realise that it's an invitation to kiss him.

It's a hesitant kiss, at first, Noctis's hands now on Ignis's collar. The door of the room is ajar, and Noctis is aware that someone could walk in at any moment.

But it's a kiss, and everything else is suddenly _not important_.

"Noct," Ignis says, his voice uncertain. "Selfish of me to ask, but--"

"Anything you want."

"Touch me."

Noctis's hands slide down, flatten. "How?"

"Reassuringly. Let me know my scars don't repulse you."

Noctis nods, then flinches at himself. Ignis can't _see_. "Alright. I'm going to unbutton your shirt, then."

The top button is already open. Some of the scarring across Ignis's collarbone is already visible like this; Noctis undoes enough buttons to allow him to tug the shirt down Ignis's arm, revealing his scarred shoulder and upper arm.

"Not ugly." Noctis lets his hands trace; the scars stripe out unevenly, as if something had been tearing through Ignis's skin from beneath. "It's a pattern. Like stripes on an animal."

Ignis's little sigh is somewhere between relief and uncertainty.

"Looks like magic was used on you." Noctis trails his fingers downwards, to where the scars form jagged points at the lower ends, above Ignis's heart. "Lightning, or fire. Burning outwards."

Ignis swallows at that description, and Noctis wonders if Ignis _does_ remember how the scars were made.

"How far down your arm do they go?"

"All the way."

Noctis gets Ignis's glove off, lifts the hand, inspects. Ignis isn't kidding -- the ends of the scars are like claws that spiral harshly around the fingers, and his palm is a swirl of black and brown tissue. Noctis presses a kiss to the ruined base of Ignis's thumb, wondering if he's reading the pathways reversed; perhaps the damage travelled _up_ Ignis's arm, starting from here.

"I think you were holding something," he says. "A spell, that went off in your hand, held high and catching your face too. Sagefire, or a bottle, or something."

"It's possible."

Noctis clasps Ignis's blacked hand to his cheek. "Can you feel me?"

"Pressure, not texture." The thumb moves in a light caress, all the same. "I miss your face."

"You'll see it again when your eyes are healed."

"I hope so."

Noctis leaves Ignis's hand on his face, goes back to unbuttoning Ignis's shirt. "Will you let me kiss these?"

"...if you'd like."

"I want to. I want to kiss every inch of every one. I don't know how you got them but I _bet_ it was by being too brave for words. Please?"

Ignis helps Noctis shrug off his shirt, allows Noctis to push him back and down onto the bed. His expression looks like he's expecting Noctis to tell him it's too much, too ugly, too _bad_. Noctis has to admit that the scars aren't _pretty_ , but this is Ignis. He could be burnt from head to toe and Noctis would still be yearning to touch him.

And then Ignis splays his arms out, and says, "touch me" again in that hopeless, urgent way, and Noctis only just manages to think enough to close and lock the door. That done, he climbs onto the bed and starts at the lowest point on Ignis's torso, the one long individual jag of raw black that reaches down across Ignis's ribs.

Ignis shivers under Noctis's lips.

"Shame there aren't more," Noctis says, grinning. "I'd follow them all the way down."

"I think there's sufficient to be going on with," Ignis says, and he manages to sound prim despite everything. "Let's not be greedy."

It takes long, long minutes for Noctis to kiss his way up to Ignis's neck, distributing his attention between the various strands of scar tissue. Noctis is achingly hard by that point, and it's a comfort to see that Ignis's pants are pulled tight too, the outline of his cock plainly obvious against his upper thigh. Noctis shifts, straddles Ignis's leg, aligns himself just _so_ , returns his attention to Ignis's scars as they wend across his collarbone.

"Noct," Ignis says, and then his hands are on Noctis's sides. "Kiss me?"

Ignis _does_ have a scar on his lips, so Noctis kisses that first of all, then Ignis's pliant mouth. He grinds upwards, feels Ignis's hands tighten on him, takes it as encouragement. It takes Noctis a while to realise that Ignis is shoving his shirt upwards, and then when Noctis squirms out of his clothing the sensation of his chest against Ignis's is _beautiful_ , a sensual joy that makes him thrust against Ignis more urgently.

"Specs," Noctis says, between kisses, "is this okay?"

Ignis's hands slide down, grip hard on Noctis's ass. "Don't you dare stop."

It's ridiculous, and Noctis laughs into Ignis's mouth as he shifts. They settle into a steady rhythm, Noctis letting himself kiss whichever fragments of rough and blistered skin he can reach, feeling Ignis gasp into the air above his head. Ignis curls a leg around Noctis's thigh, and that's even better, means more friction, and soon Noctis loses track of everything except the rut, the noise, Ignis's skin, Ignis's hard-skinned hand and Ignis's leather glove, friction and heat and _bliss_.

He comes, his mouth smashed hard against Ignis's upper arm, the spill of warmth and pleasure spreading out against his trouser fabric. Ignis groans out a similar noise, his hips lifting up off the bed as he pushes up into Noctis's leg.

For a few seconds, there's no noise except their own breathing, nothing else in the world except Ignis's hands smoothing down Noctis's bare back and Ignis's sabertooth-striped shoulder under Noctis's cheek.

"Thank you," Ignis says, his voice very soft and fragile.

Noctis laughs, and shifts his head so he can look at Ignis's face. "You're thanking me?"

"For making me feel… unruined."

"You're not ruined." Noctis props himself up on one elbow. "You'll heal. And you're gonna have scars, but so what?"

Ignis's cloudy eye stares through him.

"You're still _hot_." Noctis kisses the scar tissue on Ignis's other eye. The come in his pants is starting to dry, going all cold and sticky and _gross_ on his leg. "And you'll be hot when your scars have gone all silvery and faint, and when your eyes have healed."

"I do look forward to that," Ignis says, and he purses his lips, an obvious invitation that Noctis takes, kissing Ignis quite thoroughly. Ignis's hand is curved against Noctis's jaw when their mouths part again. "I would very much like to see your face again."

"Yeah?"

"Until then," Ignis says, and now he's smiling, "I'll have to make do with touch alone."

"Mm."

"However… right now I think what I'd like most is a shower." Ignis's leg moves, and he pulls a disgusted face that is so _Ignis_ it makes Noctis want to kiss him all over again. "But I'm only a poor wounded blind man. I might need some help locating the bathroom."

Noctis lets his hand slide down Ignis's scarred arm. "Maybe some help undressing too. And washing."

"...any help you wish to provide, Noct."

It isn't until they're in the shower together, many kisses later, Ignis's skin slick with suds, that Noctis thinks to ask, "how long?"

It's a bad time to ask, Ignis's cock hard and velvety in Noctis's hand. "How long?"

"Have you wanted me?"

"Forever," Ignis sighs, tips his head back to rest against the tiles. "Always."

"Then why not--"

"I thought," and Ignis swallows, a hard movement in his throat, "you and Lady Lunafreya were, well."

It's not wrong. Noctis had _adored_ Luna, had been quite taken with the idea of marrying her after years of letters that had spanned a gamut from friendship to tentative long-distance romance -- even if he'd disliked _why_ they had to marry -- and he had known that their marriage would be one of affection and long nights talking about all manner of things. But now, that'll never happen. 

Is that why Ignis had felt he could ask?

Noctis scowls, pushes Ignis back against the tile wall, his hand stroking long pulls on Ignis's cock. "You're not a consolation prize, Specs."

"You're -- ahhh -- certain?"

"I'm _very_ certain." Noctis seeks out Ignis's mouth again, a fierce biting crush of their lips. "I'm allowed to love more than one person. And even if I'm not, I _do_. Did."

Ignis's mouth opens, then closes, and then, weakly, Ignis says, "love?"

"Love. You'd better be ready for _all_ of my heart, okay?"

Hands then reach out, grab Noctis, pull him closer. "I've never been readier."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sekiful/sekific on Tumblr, and sekiful on twitter, and I am so deep in Ignoct hell. But it's a good hell. I'm happy here. :D)


End file.
